the_lost_light_rebellion_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jupiter Empire Military Forces
The Jupiter Empire has had a long history of technological advancement, as well as having taken a number of worlds under their grip, as a result, their military is quite diverse. Some planets even having entire Military Forces formed by their individual leaders, this usually only occurs when the planet willingly joined the Empire's cause. Main Jupiterian Forces Jupiterian Army The Jupiterian Army is the part of the military most focused in "on planet" operations, it's primarily made up of organic soldiers with some cybernetic implants. Their uniform consists of: a helmet that contains a universal translator, and a re-breather that converts local atmosphere gases to oxygen, and a kevler and unstable molecule mesh jacket, pants, boots, and gloves. Their standard issue weaponry is a miniaturized version of the Neutron Assault Rifle, along with the, similarly miniaturized, Energon Battle Pistol, and Scatter Blaster. Commonly the vehicles employed by this section of the Jupiterian Military include Zaku-class Mobile Suits, Rhino-tanks, and military grade helicopters. Jupiterian Navy The Jupiterian Navy is the more oceanic focused of the Jupiterian Military Forces, their soldiers trained in naval combat and water based infiltration. While their standard uniforms are much like that of the Army, they stand out in the fact their helmets and uniform are entirely cast in blacks and dark blues in an attempt at oceanic camouflage. Along wiith the expect submersible craft and battleships, the Jupiterian Navy also employs the use of Z'Gok amphibous Mobile Suits. Jupiterian Air Force The Jupiterian Air Force focuses much less on any sort of ground combat and instead places focus on not just air superiority, but also the superiority of their space fighters. While there are some jets and air vehicles that they use that can only be used once they're already in the atmosphere, the vast majority of the Jupiterian Air Force's craft pull double duty as Starfighters. While "Phoenixes" pilot the craft, the Biode Troopers pilot exoskeletal frames that are barely detectable on radar despite packing enough firepower to level a city block. The flagship fighter craft of the Jupiterian Air Force is the VF-1 Valkyrie, a fighter with a great resemblance to Earth's old F-16 and F-22 Raptor series jets and with the ability to transform from fighter mode to "Gerwalk" and "Battroid" forms, both technically being a form of mecha. The Jupiter Empire's version of the VF-1 was developed based on scans and designs of Cybertronian Air Guardian Frames, a notable member of this group being Jetfire. Viceroys The most trained, loyal, and talented members of any of these three branches can be chosen by their Emperors to serve as a "Viceroy". A Viceroy, in essence, is a ruler of a planet, and while for co-operative planets this is often their original ruler, for worlds that were conquered, instead a member of the military is placed in charge of the planet and whatever production or other resources the Jupiter Empire is trying to withdraw from the planet. In essence you could consider them an "over seer." Viceroys from the military wear the standard issue helmet, a pair of sunglasses, and a kevlar and unstable molecule weave dress suit. Further Military Resources Alongside the Standard Jupiterian soldiers, there are groups the Emperors sometimes call upon that come from their own homeworlds. It's not uncommon for a group or specific person to become "Deputized" by the Jupiter Empire and thus allowed to perform duties for the Empire and collect bounty for these acts. Category:Factions